


i have kept you

by weatheredlaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: “Is this how it is? When you’re alone out there? Something makes you angry and you come down here and slam things around until you feel better?”Newt pauses, wrenching the lid off the crate and chucking the crow bar into the corner. “Yes,” he says.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieHavok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/gifts).



> for user katiehavok who really wanted this to happen and we were on the exact same freaking page.

_and i have kept you and i will heal you_  
_so pick up your head for i am your friend_  
_and i have seen you in the darkness_

 

* * *

 

The dinner she’s made has long gone cold by the time he returns to the apartment, and Tina fully intends on giving him a half-hearted lecture on timeliness and promises to certain women – but the door snaps shut with an unfamiliar force and she hears his boots strike the floor once, twice, three times –

The case hits the floor, and swings open with twin clicks of the locks. Tina hears him descend the stairs, just barely catching the sight of his red hair disappearing inside when she steps in the sitting room. With a sigh she goes after him, cautiously lowering herself into the case, taking the rickety stairs one at a time.

Newt’s workshop is always a mess, a sort of cacophony of organized chaos. There are sounds from outside, sounds from _inside_ , and different plants drying from the ceiling at any one time. Tina moves a strange red and yellow bunch of herbs, watching Newt angrily peel out of his overcoat, throwing it into the corner. Everything begins to go, until he yanks off his vest and tosses it right at her.

“Newt.”

He turns, sharply, flinching at the sound of her voice. His expression is contorted into an odd hybrid of fury and surprise, but it settles into something more resembling a red frustration after he sees her. “Sorry,” he mutters, taking the vest from her hands. “I had to…to come down here. You should go back, I’ll…be up in a minute.”

“What’s wrong?”

“ _Nothing._ ” He slams a bowl onto the workbench.

“Don’t snap at me,” she warns. “I’m not the one who’s upset you.”

“No one’s upset me,” he says, visibly trying to calm himself. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“Newt.” She steps closer, putting a hand on his arm. “You’re trembling.”

“Go upstairs,” he says quickly. “I’ll deal with this.”

Tina draws back, folding her arms over her chest. “You want to try that again?”

He closes his eyes and breathes deep. “Would you please go upstairs, Tina? I would like to take care of a few things before I join you for dinner.”

“I ate dinner,” she says. “You missed it.”

Newt frowns. “Did I? What time is it, when did—” He picks up a clock on the workbench. “ _Dammit._ ”

“It’s alright, I know you had a meeting—”

“It wasn’t that.” He braces himself with both hands on the table, closing his eyes. His clothes are loose, shirt unbuttoned and braces hanging off, but his muscles are wound tight, and his knuckles are white. “The Minister was there. He…wanted to talk to me.”

“Fawley?” Newt nods. “What did he want?”

Newt waves a hand. “For me to sign some arbitrary agreement approving the use of _hippogriffs_ as a defense system in Diagon Alley. It’s his very clever response to half the ministry telling him he needs to start _doing_ something instead of standing around with his fingers in both ears, pretending none of this is a problem.” He fixes Tina with a look that could melt steel beams. “Theseus is still out there, still looking.”

“I met Theseus.”

“You did, after Grindelwald escaped. I’ve received exactly one letter, telling me he thinks he might be in Romania, hunting something down. Theseus is quite pleased with himself, thinks he’s going to find him. Or his letter suggested that anyway. I suspect he’s more worried than he lets on, but…”

“What’s the problem, Newt?”

He scrubs a hand over his face. “He’s taking the hippogriffs from my mother. She’s agreed to let him have some of her larger males, and the Wizengamot will only allow it if I sign off on it.”

“Why _you?_ ”

“Because Dumbledore wrote this, I suspect, and he knows I won’t ever agree to it. Not unless very specific conditions are met.”

Tina leans against the stairs. “Those being?”

“That I know where my brother is, and that I know he has aurors to help him.” Newt looks at her. “If my brother finds Grindelwald, you know he’ll be killed, Tina. I keep telling Fawley, but he keeps _insisting_ that I’m being paranoid.” His hands are beginning to shake again, and Tina reaches out to steady them. Newt pulls away. “You need to…to leave me be.” He bends down, hefting up a closed crate and a crow bar before angrily prying off the lid.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

“It’s not an issue.”

“Is this how it is? When you’re alone out there? Something makes you angry and you come down here and _slam_ things around until you feel better?”

Newt pauses, wrenching the lid off the crate and chucking the crow bar into the corner. “Yes,” he says.

“And does that work?”

“…After a while.” He picks up the crate, setting it down on the floor. “I’m not saying it’s perfect, I just—”

“You’re shaking again. All over.” Tina goes to him, reaching out to cup his face in her hands. His jaw quivers against her palm. “I know you’re angry—”

“He shouldn’t…he shouldn’t be _alone_ out there,” Newt says, voice hoarse. “And Fawley shouldn’t be allowed to lord this over my family, like we’re trained seals ready to jump. He won’t tell mother where he is, he just takes and _takes_ and he—” Tina cuts him off with a kiss, gentle and promising. Newt _clings_ to her.

“I know,” she murmurs, drawing back. His mouth follows her, lips parted as he _breathes_. “I know it’s hard. I know it _hurts._ ”

“It shouldn’t,” he says. “I should…I should be better than that. I shouldn’t be so angry.” He looks at the floor. “I, um. I shouldn’t have called the Minister a _twit._ ”

Tina pulls back. “You did _what?_ ”

“I know. Papa will be very disappointed.”

She pauses. “…Papa.”

Newt’s cheeks go pink. “My father. He’ll be very disappointed if he finds out.” He carefully moves her hands from him. “Please, Tina. Go…go upstairs. I’ll be along—”

She kisses him again, this time with more urgency, hooking her hand around the back of his neck and pinning her to him. Newt’s mouth chases after hers hungrily, hands gripping her waist and keeping her close.

The trembling eases. Tina pulls back.

“See? Better than doing this alone.”

“You’re not always there.”

“No. But I am right now.”

Newt presses his forehead to her own. “Then I suppose you and I must take advantage of the situation.”

“I wouldn’t argue—” He kisses her, searing and all consuming, moving her across the workshop to the wall. Tina grunts when her back hits wood, but Newt doesn’t stop. His mouth swallows her up, lips and tongue, teeth nipping here and there as he moves over her cheek and jaw, stopping at the curve of her neck and shoulder to _bite_. Tina tips her head back, hands raking through his hair. One of his hands reaches down to cup her through her slacks, palm grinding against her cunt as he knocks her legs apart.

“Clothes,” he says, and yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it away. Tina grins, following suit until her breasts are flush against his chest, nipples growing to stiff peaks in the wake of his hands, pulling and twisting. His teeth latch onto one as he fumbles with her pants and underwear, shoving them down until she can kick them to the side.

He drops to his knees.

“ _Newt._ ”

“May I taste you?” he asks quietly, hands roaming over her thighs, leaving a kiss here and there, tracing the curve of her leg down to the bend of her knee.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes, and lets her head fall back as Newt pushes his mouth against her. He hikes one leg onto his shoulder, blunt nails digging into skin as he thrusts his tongue against her. Tina grinds down onto his mouth, moaning as he brings one hand up to slide against his tongue, pushing into her with a steady thrust. She makes a startled noise, suddenly full, suddenly dancing along that edge as he drives her closer to her orgasm, his other hand releasing her leg and coming up to circle her clit. He changes the speed of his fingers, then adds another, takes one away. He drops his mouth to her thigh and bites, then brings it back to her cunt. All of his attentions are focused on her, on pushing her across that threshold until it builds and builds and _builds_ –

Tina shouts, clenching around his fingers and slumping against the wall. Only Newt’s shoulders keep her from sinking to the floor, and he stands quickly, hoisting her around his waist and depositing her on his cot.

He wipes his mouth, looking pleased as he reaches out and touches her lips with his fingers before freeing himself of his trousers. His cock flags against him, and Tina reaches out to touch, to reciprocate –

“Something different,” he murmurs, and with one arm he turns her, hoisting her to her hands and knees, facing away from him. “If that’s alright,” he adds, gently pushing her knees apart and kneeling behind her.

Tina’s head droops between her shoulders, and she pants a little before she says, “ _Please_.”

“Anything you’d like,” he murmurs. She feels his cock nudge against her, his hands smoothing her back before gripping her hips like a vise as he _pushes_ , sinking all the way in and holding himself. “ _Oh._ ”

Tina gasps, feels full, full, _full_ , and pleads with him: “Newt. _Newt_ , move. You need to—”

“Of course, darling.” He draws out slowly, holding himself for just a moment before he buries himself in her again. His pace quickens, in and out, in and out, jolting against her with all the need of a creature. She feels his back press against her as he leans down and drags his teeth along her shoulder and upper back, hand fanning out against her spine as he fucks her. “Very good,” he manages. “Very good girl.”

Tina feels his thrusts grow sharper, but no less consistent. They are punctuated only by her shouts, by his words that turn into moans, that turn into nothing as silent need takes over. Newt’s body trembles for a different reason now, snapping into her with a force that pushes her further up on the cot, until she grabs the edge of it and braces herself with one hand on the wall to push back. It drives him somehow deeper, striking her like a whip, yanking the need from her body. Whatever this was, whatever it was intended to be, it has grown into something else and Tina finds she has no regrets.

Newt says, sharp: “ _Tina_ —” and she feels his rhythm stutter as he thrusts in once, twice, finally to the hilt as he comes, one arm wrapping around her waist and pinning her against him, the other covering her own on the wall, fingers tangling to together as he shouts his release in the thick air of the workshop.

He works himself out of her, a lingering thrust making her gasp before he pulls out, and the slump unceremoniously into one another, the cot shrieking its disdain.

The place is silent for a moment, punctuated only by a soft cry from outside, Newt’s creatures continuing their lives as his and Tina’s comes to a grinding, exhausted halt.

“Ah,” he says quietly. “You’re going to bruise here.”

“Do you think?” she mutters, laughing a little as he presses his lips to her shoulder. “Mercy, Newt.”

“Was that not alright?”

Tina snorts. “It was _fine_ ,” she says, moving so she can face him. She cups his cheek. “Do you feel better?”

“Quite,” he says, and kisses her forehead before crawling over her to stand.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to write a letter,” he says. “Where are my trousers?”

“Somewhere.”

Newt sighs, digging through the scattered clothes and boxes and pulling them out. “You should rest.”

“You’re not tired?”

“Invigorated, actually.” He leans down and kisses her, full on the mouth. “You are _exquisite_.”

“I appreciate that.” Tina stifles a yawn and stretches. “What are you writing?”

“A letter to the Minister, to tell him precisely what I think. And to my mother.” He digs around for paper and ink, finding a quill in the mess on his workbench.

“What are you going to say?”

“That I’ll be happy to sign off on the plan if I am told precisely where my brother is and that he has been sent a proper amount of backup.”

“I’m going to nap,” Tina murmurs, pulling the quilt on the end of the cot over her.

“You nap, I’ll write.” He pauses, glancing over his shoulder and giving her a grin. “And after, should you be willing, you and I are doing _that_ again.”


End file.
